


build back up

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lack of Communication, M/M, Multi, specifically at 4:47-5:29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wonders if his relationship is broken, on its last legs and weak.





	build back up

Lance tossed and turned all night despite his best efforts. Each hour it seemed he rolled over twice the amount as last hour. He couldn’t settle, not knowing that his relationship was falling apart. Well, it was as broken as Lance made it out to be.

He thought there was some large fracture, enormous crack in the window caused by tension. His brain took the small problem and blew it out of proportion. Instead of recognizing ‘hey maybe i’m overthinking this’ Lance let it fester until it grew into this heavy thought that weighed on him every passing second.

Finally he had had enough. Lance snapped his eyes open and immediately twisted to move from under the covers. He stopped right in him tracks when he saw Keith there next to him. Subtly, Lance managed to wiggle out from under the sheets without disturbing his partner.

Even as he lay there awake Lance’s restless mind was not satisfied. It made him slide off the bed and head out of the room. It made him pace the halls before settling on heading to the bathroom. It made him wash his face off. It made him grab his shoes, keys, and walk out the door. Lance let his legs pull him away from his house. Away from Keith. Away from Shiro. Away from all his burdening thoughts.

He wandered down the driveway and out of the cauldesac. His legs carried him away from his problems. Away from his worries. Lance felt his midnight walk was just another form of running from his problems even if only temporary.

Soon enough Lance found himself at the entrance of his neighborhood, not even hesitating as he took the first step out of it and continued on his merry way. His body would not stop moving. It was on a warpath. To wear, Lance couldn’t answer that. It seemed only his subconcious held the destination and his brain wasn’t keen on letting him have that.

So Lance walked for a full two hours before his legs finally stopped. All that walking had led him to Allura and Pidge. His fist hovered above the door for a moment before it withdrew. Lance opted to pull his phone out and call Pidge as she was usually the one awake at such an hour.

Instead, to both his delight and surprise, Allura answered the door, her hair in a messy half fallen bun and eyes droopy.

”Can I stay here tonight?” Lance found himself blurting out, the words already spilling before his better thinking could react.

Allura didn’t utter a single word, she just opened the door and led him to the guest bedroom. She then left for several minutes and Lance thought she had gone back to sleep. Yet she returned once more and set down a glass of water on the nightstand.

”Night” was all she said to him.

Lance sat crossed legged on top of the covers, mind still racing. He still couldn’t quiet his thoughts. So he turned the lamp on and looked around the room. He hoped observing would be enough to shut them right up.

The walls were a light mint green lined with white. The floor was a pristine white carpet as plush as it was clean. Lance thought to himself if he truly wanted he could sleep on the floor instead of the bed.

He then turned his focus to the dresser across from him. It was a simple mahogany with silver handles. When he looked to the closet he found plain white curtains rather than a door.

After Lance took in every aspect of the room and still a single thread of tiredness had not crept into his mind, he knew what he must do. It was better to tackle your demons than let them be on their own.

Lance knew his relationship wasn’t beyond repair. Keith wanted it to work. Shiro wanted it to work. Hell, Lance wanted it to work so so bad. With everyone pulling for it to happen how could it not.

Yet there was an invisible barrier between Keith and Shiro. Lance should have expected that, he knew it, after all it was him and Keith, him and Shiro, no extra tack of Keith and Shiro.

It still felt weird and though he was aware that everyone knew and everyone consented. He knew they were both okay with their relationship. Even beyond all of that Lance still felt like, in a way, he wasn’t being fair.

There was a constant nag of what if you’re paying to much attention to Shiro or what if you’re spending too much time with Keith. Lance knew he wanted to balance them both and he tried his best but sometimes his best wasn’t enough.

At long last an inkling of tiredness made its way into Lance’s mind and he felt his eyes grow heavy. Resolving to sleep, he pulled out his phone, texted Shiro and Keith a message of ‘I love you’, typed out his plan for the morning, and promptly fell asleep.

As he slept a small smile tugged at his lips. Perhaps his mind was finally settled. Perhaps all his problems had been satisfied.


End file.
